Jealousy
by skatergirl
Summary: Scully's getting jealous?


Title: Jealousy  
Author: Penny MacKennan  
Feedback: Yes!!!! penny_mackennnan@yahoo.com  
Archieve: Ask first........  
Summary: You ain't getting one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scully or Mulder. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX, 1013, etc... I'm just playing around with them, hehe. Anyway, I do own Piper and that 'other woman'.  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 1 

Scully was heading towards the mall, she hated going there. But she had to, she was helping her cousin, Piper, to pick out a dress for her prom. They were almost done, when she saw a familiar face. Mulder's face. Mulder with another woman. Holding her. Hugging her. Whispering things in her ear. That made her incredibly jealous. What if they weren't a couple? She still loved him. Though she didn't have the guts to tell him that. And now, someone had already taken him away from her.  
I got only myself to blame, she thought, looking away, but not before a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, before Piper saw her. She wanted to get out of the mall before Mulder noticed her. But she coulnd't just leave Piper all alone. 

"Piper...are you ready soon?" She asked. 

"Yeah, Dana, I just need to pay for the dress. You got the money, remember?" Piper answered, smiling. She was finally getting the dress she wanted. And all thanks to Dana. 

"Oh, yeah, come on then." Scully said, and started walking towards the cashier. 

"Hey Dana, want to grab a pizza later?" 

"Maybe. Let's just pay for the dress. I just remembered I had something really important to do." 

"Oh." 

Yeah, sorry." 

Scully payed for the dress, when she saw Mulder and that woman walk towards them. Or at least at their directions. Scully just turned around, and said to Piper; 

"Hey, Piper, um, you see that man coming towards me...?" She asked, not really wanting to tell Piper any more than she had to. 

"Yeah, wow, he's gorgeous...wait, isn't that your partner...Mulder something?" 

"Yeah, and I don't really want to..." 

"I understand." 

"Thanks. So, um, let's get out of here. I promise I'll pay for that pizza." 

Scully and Piper started walking towards the doors, when Mulder suddenly saw her. 

"Scully?" 

Scully, being jealous and all, didn't answer, just started to walk faster, and past him. Piper who remembered she had forgotten the dress at the counter, yelled at Scully to wait, and walked back to get it. She was just about to turn around when she suddenly stood face to face with Mulder. 

"Uh..." Piper didn't know what to say. She had realized Dana was in love with they guy a while ago, when she accidenly read something she had written on her computer. 

"I saw you with Scully, my partner........" Mulder started, he didn't really know what to say to the girl who looked so much like Scully. 

"You mean Dana?" Piper asked. She had a plan... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 2 

"Yeah, Dana..." Mulder looked at the girl again, who was she? 

"I'm Piper, by the way, Dana's da........cousin." Piper was about to burst out in laughter when she saw Mulder's expression when she nearly said daughter. Well, that was what Mulder thought she was about to say. In fact, she was about to start making him confused, by telling him that she was Dana's dad's sister's daughter. If that made any sense. Which it probably did. 

"Do you know why she didn't answer me?" 

"Maybe....." 

"What's that suppsed to mean?" Mulder asked, confused. 

"Nothing. I, um, I have to go. Dana's waiting for me. And I don't want to get in trouble again. Sorry." 

She started walking off, when she turned around and said; 

"Yeah, by the way, you *are* as gorgeous as Dana told me you were...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 3 

Scully saw Piper coming out from the stores and started her car, waiting impatiently for her to get to the car. 

"What took you so long?" She asked when they finally were on the road. 

"I forgot the dress at the counter. Yeah, by the way, your partner asked me who I was....kinda." 

"What do you mean kinda asked who you were?" 

"Well, he didn't really ask, but you could see he was wondering who I was." 

"And what did you tell him?" 

"The truth." 

"Good, cause if you tell one more person you are my sister, you will get in trouble." Scully laughed. 

"Don't worry, Dana, I've leared my lesson." Piper said, and thought back when she told her friends that Dana was her sister and worked for the FBI. It had ended with everyone outside her apartment, wanting to see her gun... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Part 4


End file.
